


Got a primary source, no idea if I'll convince her to join my dream cult or if they'll kill me first but I'm gonna find out and it's gonna be pog! (Am I using that word right?)

by CloudDragon



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Episode: e004 The Lost City of Mizu, Gen, I haven't read any of the other tales from the smp fanfic, I just wanted to write and this happened so I'm sharing it, Might not, Ranbob is a c!dream kinnie and I love him, Sally has actual personality traits beyond "mother", Sally is a ghost, Sally is basically Tommy's mom because someone on discord got me hooked on that hc, Sally swears often and thus the rating, Sally wears tacky hawaiian shirts and I will die on that hill, Shapeshifter!Sally the Salmon, She/they Sally the Salmon, Tldr ghost sally is vibing in the ocean and comes across mizu, Web Series: Tales from the SMP, and also this has no beta because we die like fishermen, and did not look at the stream for reference on how ranbob acts, and she h a t e s dream so this is gonna be fun, and tries to convince her to stay, look at him. look at the tall man listening to roadtrip in the middle of the night, meets ranbob and he's like "Wait shit this is a primary source", might be continued, ranbob my beloved, so fair warning it's probably bad, who knows because I sure don't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudDragon/pseuds/CloudDragon
Summary: Ranbob meets the ghost of someone from back in the days of what is for us the present, someone who is convinced that Dream was nothing but trouble. Despite this difference, he's not going to pass up a primary source for history he's so interested in, so he invites her to stay in Mizu for a while to tell him about the era.No idea if I'll continue this fic or not, I've got ideas for potential ways it could continue but it also works fine as an open-ended oneshot so I'm going to just tag it as that for now.(Also I forgot that ghosts melt in water until I'd already started writing this so uh. that's a human ghost only thing?? I don't know)
Relationships: Fundy & Sally the Salmon (mentioned), Sally the Salmon & Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF) (mentioned), kind of Sally the Salmon & Ranbob (Tales from the SMP)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Got a primary source, no idea if I'll convince her to join my dream cult or if they'll kill me first but I'm gonna find out and it's gonna be pog! (Am I using that word right?)

Ranbob climbed the ladder into the first room of Mizu, the one place where you could walk out into open air. He hadn't been here in a while, and he wondered what year it even was as he looked up at the stars in the night sky above him.

He clicked a couple of buttons on a device he had on him - Some sort of portable music player, most people had one but he had no idea what they were called - and turned on one of his favorite songs, one from his Idol, that he listened to on nights like this.

He sang along in sync, knowing the words by heart at this point. "People change like the tides in the ocean, at least I think or am I dead wrong?"

"Foot on the break at the light I don't notice," His shoulders fell, letting go of tension he hadn't fully realized they were holding. "I sit and wait until the next song."

He continued to sing for a moment, closing his eyes and simply _being._ It was freeing, sitting out there with the wind on his face, able to play the part of someone other than the guardian if only for a moment, just him and-

And then the song was over, and he put the music-player back in his pocket and stood up to go back inside.

"What song was that?" An unfamiliar voice asked, and he stepped back when he almost walked into the person who had moved to stand by the doorway.

"Ah- what? Who are you?" Ranbob asked, trying not to trip and fall into the water.

They reached out with a hand. "Name's Sally, she/they." She said, smiling with more teeth than Ranbob was pretty sure was normal. They've got orange hair - Ranbob panics for a moment, as the shade reminds him of one of the fishermen he kind of just killed a couple of hours ago, worrying that they might be related and that she'll be out for revenge, but then reminds himself that that's silly, there's plenty of gingers out there in the world - and little reddish scales along their cheeks. Add to that the yellow eyes and the fins on either side of their head, and Ranbob's pretty sure she's not fully human.

He reaches out his own hand to shake theirs, smiling slightly. "Ranbob, He/him. Sorry, I don't get visitors often and you surprised me."

Sally's smile widened. "Nothing wrong with that." She said, walking past him and sitting down on the side of the front steps, their feet trailing in the water. "I don't get many often either, so I can relate."

Ranbob went to sit next to her, though he kept his legs safely on the stone. "How'd you even get here?" He asked. _Do I get rid of them, too? No one leaves here. She doesn't get to be an exception just because she didn't actually come inside yet. As far as I can tell._

Sally shrugged. "Swam."

"..Why?"

"Well, I didn't come here on purpose if that's what you're asking." They said. "I was just kind of exploring, y'know? The world's a big place, and I was feeling pretty real tonight, so I wanted to see some more of it."

"Feeling pretty real?" Ranbob repeated. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Sally held up her hand, and as Ranbob watched it disappeared before his eyes before slowly fading back in. "I'm dead, dumbass, I thought that was pretty obvious."

Ranbob stared at them, more confused by the moment. "But you're still all vibrant. I thought ghosts turned grey?"

"That's a level-of-realness-at-the-moment thing. You can be more real, more able to touch stuff, if you want to, at any given time, but it distorts your appearance and tonight I was feeling pog enough I didn't need to do that."

Ranbob just stared at her, smiling a little at the bizarreness of it. "What in twitch prime does pog mean?"

Now it was Sally's turn to be confused. "What do you mean what does pog mean? It's-" They stood up. "Play of the game, y'know? Awesome? None of that ringing a bell?"

"You _are_ a ghost." Ranbob pointed out. "That slang might just have fallen out of use."

"Or it might be because you're a loner." Sally said, leaning forward over the edge of the platform. "I mean, seriously, I swam around this whole place earlier, looking in all the windows, and you are the _only_ person here. All you've got for company is slimes. _I_ at least have other ghosts to talk to."

"And that's how I like it." Ranbob said, standing up as well. "I live alone for reasons."

"Sure, Batman." Sally said, and Ranbob could practically _hear_ the eyeroll in her voice. "Also, someone did a sabotage in o2, your tree's kind of dead. Might wanna fix that so you don't die next time you go in there."

"That would be me." Ranbob said. "And there's other plants here, and plenty of air left over from the tree too. I'm probably not going to die from that." He said, starting to walk back towards the door.

"'Probably not' still gets people killed, kid." Sally said. "You should get it fixed. Dying isn't very fun."

Ranbob turned to glare at them. "Why does that even matter to you? Just go away!" He said, opening the door and walking inside the building, opening the space for the ladder and going down it.

When he got to the bottom, Sally was already there, arms crossed. "What do you want?" He growled, sounding a bit harsher than he meant to.

"I asked you what song you were listening to." Sally said. "Can you tell me?"

Ranbob rolled his eyes. "If I do, will you leave?"

Sally shrugged. "Depends, but it's more likely."

"Roadtrip, most of it was written by Dream, so I listen to it sometimes when I'm stressed." Ranbob said, stepping forward, aware of the fact that he was taller than the ghost and hoping to use that to his advantage for intimidation. "Is that a good enough answer for you?"

Her eyes widened with surprise, then sparked with a mixture of anger and nostalgia, their smile torn between that of someone who was reminiscing and someone who would happily deal ten hearts of damage to whoever happened to be closest by. "Of course of all those bastards, he's the one time remembered." She said..

"He- He wasn't a bastard, the hell?" Ranbob said, taking an offended step back and equipping a sword. "Why would you insult him? He was great!"

They rolled their eyes again, though when their eyes met again, hers were sad. "Without context, maybe."

"Even _with_ context." Ranbob said. "Ruling the server since he was a kid, forced into a war against his own subjects and friends when he was _fourteen_ and called a tyrant for it- I don't see how he could be anything but a hero, or at the very least a villain with good reasoning for his actions. But he wasn't a _bastard._ " 

"You never met the guy." Sally said, voice bitter.

"You say that like you did." Ranbob said. "He's been gone for centuries, I know everything that's left of the history about him."

"I've been gone for centuries too." Sally said, meeting Ranbob's eyes, their gaze flickering between the two as if not sure which one to look at before eventually setting on the purple one. "I met him, talked to him, even got killed by him. Yes, I get to call him a bastard."

Ranbob lowered his weapon. "He.. He what?"

"Killed me. Killed my kid a couple of times. Manipulated everyone, tried to kill the son's best friend and lock the boy in prison. Yeah, I don't know what you see as good about the guy."

"He probably had good reason to- I know one of those deaths was in a duel, he killed him in a duel that your kid suggested- How are you his parent anyways?" Ranbob asked, tilting his head and putting his sword away. "Because I thought he was Phil's kid..?"

"Techically? Yeah, that's why the fucker was blond. But he and Fundy were my sons by raising, the winged asshole didn't do shit for them."

It sunk in for Ranbob, now, that this was someone who was around during the times of the Dream SMP. A primary source on events from centuries ago, if a biased one.

He could feel the smile spreading across his face and didn't try to stop it as he walked to the side of the room to pick up a book and quill that had been left on the ground, erasing its contents to clear space for words of his own.

_No one lives here. She's a ghost, so that's not a problem. No one leaves here, either, but if I can get them to stay for a while, that's not a rule I'm breaking either._

"Can you tell me more? Like, from the beginning." He asked, more excited than he'd been in months.

Sally stared at him for a long moment, then smiled. "Sure, I don't have anywhere I need to be, but you've gotta tell me a bit about who you are too, deal?"

"Deal."


End file.
